


This Better be Worth at Least a Gold Medal

by WhisperedWords12



Series: a/b/o universe [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If nothing else, it can be said that Sid’s a good teammate and player, willing to do the things it takes to help his team win. Even if that means letting Claude work out some pent up aggression before the gold medal game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Better be Worth at Least a Gold Medal

Sid knows how to be civil when it came to the good of the team. Being the captain of a team that consisted of players from divisions that usually spent their time battling each other was a tall order. Especially as an omega overseeing the good of alphas he usually didn’t interact with, but he had his assistants to help with that.

It came as no surprise that as a group of professionals, none of the alpha’s presented any true problems. At the 2015 IIHF Worlds, the problem came in the form of Claude Giroux, who was just as coldly professional as Sid was during all of their exchanges. For the most part, they survived the few exchanges they limited themselves to.

It had been building throughout the tournament. The games themselves didn’t put too much pressure on them, but it was little things around the rink and hotel that led to frustrations on both sides. Sidney was scoring less than he would have liked and he could see Claude facing the same dilemma.

Once in a while, Sid would feel Claude’s eyes on him as he was walking around the dressing room. Every time he’d return his gaze, Claude would hold it challengingly. Sid simply opted to look away, as if the challenge wasn’t even worthy of being met. He knew it grated on Claude’s ego and pride as an alpha. An omega who wouldn’t bend. One of his top rivals on the ice, his captain.

After what could have been called their rockiest game of the tournament against Czech Republic in the Semifinals, Sid could feel the tension in the room, but also the excitement of the team to be going to the finals. After the game, they ate together as a team, and Sid could tell Claude was pissed about not getting a point in that game. They survived the evening. That is, until Sid was about change out of his workout clothes after running on one of the machines. It was in the hotel gym changing room that the bubble finally burst.

Claude pushed the door to the locker room open. Sid didn’t need to look up to know it was him, he knew Claude’s smell anywhere. This time, it was intensified with his frustrations from the game. Sid also suspected it had something to do with him having to give up a lot of his power in coming here, not being a leader or even an assistant for the team.

Claude stopped in the door, making a “tsk” sound before deciding to push past Sid on the way to a locker on the other side of the room. He gave Sid a slight hip check on the way, then chirped Sid for the size of his ass. Sid knew he was trying to get a rise out of him, looking for a reason to work out his frustrations in a fight. Sid just closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deep, then returned to dressing, opting to shower in his room and let Claude have the space to work out. That hopefully meant working out his anger as well, which was rolling of him in waves, tasting sour in Sid’s mouth.

Sid could feel Claude glancing over at him, grinding his teeth. Sid kept his eyes lowered, not because he couldn’t meet Claude’s glare, but because he hoped not to provoke him in the empty locker room so late at night. Not that Claude would go too far, he was after all, a professional and knew what the reproductions of fighting a teammate would have on him in the future. Sid was of course thinking of the affect it would have on the ice the next day for the Gold Medal game.

But Claude decided he wasn’t done. He slammed his locker shut, a move that forced Sid to look over in his direction, and made his way over to Sid. Sid sighed heavily, which turned Claude’s frown into a scowl.

“What’s been your problem with me this tournament, eh Crosby?” Claude hissed, standing behind Sid as he continued packing his bag.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Sid said, his voice even.

What he wasn’t prepared for was Claude grabbing onto his shoulders, spinning him around. Sid’s bag fell from his hands as he was pushed up against the lockers, Claude’s hand tangled in the front of his shirt.

Instead of getting angry like Claude wanted, Sid just gave him an even look. “Let go of my shirt, please.”

Claude gritted his teeth, but let go of the shirt. Sid smoothed it out, all his actions slow and deliberate, not wanting to startle Claude and evoke another shove. “You’ve been fucking cold shouldering me all tournament. The guys can feel it too, they do the same when you’re around.”

Sid blinked, having not thought about that before, but didn’t back down. “I can’t help the way the guys act.” He said, voice low. Claude was standing too close to him, his scent snaking up around Sidney, smothering him.

Claude punched the locker next to Sid’s shoulder. Sid didn’t even flinch. “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

Sid shook his head and laughed, this conversation was going nowhere and Claude’s aggression was escalating quickly, fire in his eyes and venom in his voice. “Back off Claude, go work this out on the machines. We’re done with this conversation.”

He made to pick up his bag to leave, but Claude shoved him back against the locker again. “You don’t tell me when this conversation is over. I say when it’s over.”

Sid swallowed. Claude was standing way too close, imposing his scent onto Sid, and Sid wasn’t feeling scared, he was feeling… interested. Claude hadn’t noticed it yet, too caught up in his own haze of frustration.

Sid tried to keep his voice even, “I think it is Claude, let me go back to my room.”

The quiver in the end of his words is what gave him away. Claude breathed in deep and barked out a laugh. “Are you fucking kidding me? That’s what it is, isn’t it? You get off on this shit.” Claude raised his hands above Sid’s head, twining his fingers together to rest his arms against the cool metal of the lockers, bracing his body to loom over Sid, caging him in. Bringing his body and smell a lot closer, not yet touching, but almost. Sid struggle to keep his breathing even and maintain eye contact as Claude gleefully pushed at Sid’s emotional soft spots. The omega in him wanted him to be a good boy, look away in the face of an alpha who was putting off such heavy, dominating scents as Claude was, but Sid was too stubborn for that. 

“Let me go back to my room.” Sid repeated, proud he had kept his voice even. 

Claude laughed again. “So all these years, this big rivalry between us, all because you want me.” He laughed and shook his head again. “You could have just asked, Sid.”

He was laughing, but Sid could smell the interest and excitement building up in him as well. Sid kept his face blank. “Actually, this is about my having to step up to take care of people on this team, because some people have been falling short. Ring a bell?” Claude bared his teeth. Of course he had noticed how everyone went to Sid when they needed care, alphas for advice, betas, even omegas went to Sid, offering to kneel for him and wanting to cuddle. It fucking blew his mind.

Claude gritted his teeth, and Sid was afraid he’d gone too far. But then, the anger was wiped from Claude’s face, his expression blank. That was even scarier for Sid. Claude lowered his hands and ran them gently up Sid’s sides, then dug his nails in and thrust up against his captain.

Sid bit back a moan and reached up, nails digging until Claude’s forearms. Claude didn’t seem to mind, just kicked Sid’s legs open and slid a thigh between them. Sid sucked in a shuddering breath. This had gone too far. “Stop Claude, that’s enough.”

Claude laughed. “I don’t think you mean that. I think you need to get fucked, to help you remember your place.” He shoved his face into Sid’s neck, breathing in deeply. Sid knew he smelled of sex and need, but this wasn’t the right place, the right time, or the right person.

Claude shuddered, face still tucked into Sid’s neck. “God…” he mumbled and nipped at Sid’s neck lightly.

Sid shoved him, catching Claude off guard. He stumbled back, tripped on the bench behind him and sat down hard on it. Sid then took him by surprise by climbing onto his lap, grinding down hard into Claude, who bit back a moan. He was hard under his athletic shorts. Sid slid his hands up Claude’s chest and gripped his shoulders tightly, dragging him in close. “First of all,” Sid whispered, breath tickling Claude’s lips, “I know my place, and it’s as your captain.” Claude’s returning gaze was steely, and Sid pushed on. “And second, I don’t ‘get fucked’, so if we do this, don’t expect me to just roll over for you." 

Claude grinned predatorily. “I’ll make you fucking beg.”

Sid slid from Claude’s lap, taking him in, sitting there with his shorts tenting noticeably. “I don’t beg. Be at my room in ten minutes, I don’t have a roomie.”

Sid bent and picked up his bag, but as he turned to leave, Claude grabbed his wrist. Sid had to physically restrain himself from pulling back. “Don’t bother showering before, Sid,” Claude said, then smelled up the length of his arm, “I like you like this.”

Sid smirked, pulled his hand back and went up to his room, holding his bag in front of him to hide his growing erection, Claude’s excited scent fogging up his mind.

Claude didn’t make Sid wait long. Sid had left the door open, and Claude slipped in, shutting and locking it behind him. He threw his bag down and kicked off his shoes, letting them fall messily, knowing it would likely bother Sid later.

Sid was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Claude snorted and slid behind him, watching Sid’s face in the mirror. Meanwhile, Sid was pointedly ignoring him as he brushed. Claude grinded up again his ass, and Sid eyes fluttered shut momentarily, pausing in his brushing to take in the feeling and the smells that were building in the bathroom.

Claude nipped at an earlobe, then proceeded to trail bite marks down his neck and shoulders, continuing to grind gently against him. Sid spat out the toothpaste. “Nothing that anyone could see when I’m in warm up clothes.”

Claude nipped at him extra hard for that. “I’m not stupid.” He gritted out.

Sid opted not to answer that and washed out his mouth with water, bending over to do so.

“Fuck” Claude whispered, taking in the sight of Sid bent over in front of him. It sounded appraising and Sid almost flushed, and could feel himself getting hard again as Claude’s grinding got a little rougher. He pushed Claude away and went into the main room, stripping off his shirt and turning to look at Claude, arching an eyebrow at him. Challenging him. 

Claude bared his teeth into a smile and launched himself at Sid. They tumbled onto the bed, fighting for dominance as Clause kissed him hard and aggressively.

Sid ended up on the bottom, nipping at Claude’s bottom lip, which was the wrong move because it allowed Claude to slip his tongue into Sid’s mouth as he drew back. The kiss was rough and dominating, mostly teeth but not altogether unpleasant. Claude’s thigh was back between Sid’s legs, and he found himself arching up to grind against it.

Claude grabbed Sid’s hips and pushed him back down, causing Sid to break the kiss to flash his teeth at Claude. Claude arched an eyebrow at him and grabbed Sid’s chin, tilting it to the right. Sid huffed in displeasure at the display of dominance and tried grinding his hips up again to no avail. Claude leaned forward and snapped his teeth at Sid.

After a while of struggling, Sid went limp in his hold. Claude let him go. “Is that how you treat your alpha?” Claude murmured against Sid’s skin as he pressed a kiss into Sid’s neck, rewarding him for submitting.

“You’re not my alpha.” Sid bit out.

Claude smiled and shook his head. He slid off Sid’s body, and Sid instantly missed the pressure of him on top of him. He was about to protest when Claude spun himself around and sat on Sid’s stomach now, the expanse of his back and ass all Sid could see.

A soft “Ouf” left his lips as Claude settled his full weight on top of him. Claude turned to flash him a quick scowl, then turned back to his work. Sid soon discovered that this meant him, as Claude brushed his fingers over his hard cock. Sid moaned and tried bucking up into the contact, but found he couldn’t.

“Fuck, Claude!” he scowled at the expanse of back he was faced with. Claude smirked at him from over his shoulder, running his fingers teasingly over him a second time. Sid pouted.

Claude laughed, “I’m sure that works on all of the other alphas, but not on me.”

Sid scowled, “Why not?”

Claude didn’t answer, just turned his attention back to what was in front of him. He ran his hand in earnest down the length of Sid’s dick.

Sid let out a shuddery breath.

“I want to hear you beg for it, Sid. I want to hear you acknowledge me when I do something nice for you.”

Sid didn’t want nice, he wanted Claude to fuck him hard, then leave. This, well, this was exhausting. Sid punched Claude’s ass.

Claude snorted out a laugh and stroked him again. Sid whimpered.

“Good boy.” Claude praised.

Before Sid could protest, Claude stroked him again, harder. Sid had to focus all his energy on not making a noise. Claude looked over his shoulder at Sid, cocking an eyebrow. “No? Nothing? I guess you want me to stop then." 

Sid bit the inside of his mouth so hard he tasted blood to prevent himself from protesting Claude’s words, from asking Claude for more. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Claude just holding Sid, who was now painfully hard. “Let’s try that again. Maybe you’ll listen this time.” Claude whispered, sliding his hand into Sid’s shorts and briefs, pulling him out. Sid choked on the moan that had slid out.

Claude laughed, “I’ll take that.” He stripped Sid of his bottoms in a fluid motion, leaving Sid completely naked while Claude was still fully dressed, still sitting on his stomach.

Sid bit his lip as a sob threatened to escape as Claude started slowly jerking him off, teasing him.

“Fuck, Sid.” Claude murmured, “You smell so fucking good, so ready for me.” He reached down and circled a finger around Sid’s hole and moaned. “You’re so fucking wet.”

This time Sid did whimper. At the sound, Claude climbed off his stomach, releasing Sid fully. He pulled off his shirt and pants before turning to stretch himself across Sid's body. Sid pushed at Claude’s underwear in dissatisfaction, but Claude caught his wrist and shook his head, then bent over to capture Sid’s mouth with his own.

Sid closed his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing Claude to shove his tongue deeper into his mouth.

Claude pulled back and gripped Sid’s hips. “Keep still.” He whispered, and brought his mouth down to mark up Sid’s chest, ribs and hips. He sucked careful hickeys across Sid’s body, nipping and licking gently at them. Sid did his best to do as he was told, but he knew he was failing, his body quivering with need as Claude worked his way across him.

Suddenly, Claude flipped him over, reversing their positions so that Sid was straddling his waist, wondering how he had gotten there. Claude grinned from under him and rested his hands on Sid’s hips.

“You done fucking around?” Sid asked, frowning slightly.

“Far from it.” Claude replied with a smile. He reached around and spread Sid’s ass. Sid instantly dipped his head and felt his shoulders droop, relaxing into the feel of Claude slowly slipping a finger into him. He bit his lip to prevent himself from letting out a moan. Claude reached up with his free hand and gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over Sid’s bottom lip. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” He murmured.

Sid looked away, but gasped when Claude slipped another finger in, working them in and out rhythmically. “You’re so fucking wet, Sid.” Claude grunted, “You get this wet for any old alpha who throws you up against a wall?”

“Fuck off.” Sid bit out, not able to formulate any proper thought as Claude spread his fingers, working him open more before sliding another finger in. Sid’s hips snapped forward.

Claude laughed again and shifted under him. Sid could feel Claude’s erection pushing up against his ass, unattended to and throbbing.

Sid slid his hands up Claude’s chest, resting them there, but also bracing himself to get a little more momentum as he rocked his hips a bit. They both let out soft moans, Sid as he rocked himself back on Claude’s fingers and Claude as Sid was grinded his ass against his cock.

“How do you want me to do this?” Claude asked, a little breathlessly.

“Fucking hard.” Sid bit out.

Claude nodded and removed his fingers from Sid’s ass, making him groan at the loss. Claude himself looked a little torn, but then steeled his resolve and pushed Sid off him roughly, Sid falling onto his side.

As Sid tried to push himself up, Claude shoved him down onto his stomach and hauled Sid’s hips into the air. Sid moaned, his face near buried in the mattress bellow him. Claude grabbed Sid’s hands, pinning them above his head. “Keep them there, and don’t move them. You move them, and I stop. Do you understand?”

Sid nodded. The bed under him smelt like sex and Claude. The whole room did. Sid idly remembered thinking that the room would need to be properly aired out before the next guests used it. That thought was snapped when a tongue, hot and wet, licked at his hole. Sid cried out and it took everything in him to not move his hands. Not that Claude would have noticed, he was too busy eating Sid out. Sid wouldn’t later admit that he might have turned into a quivering mess at that point, mumbling out incoherencies, Claude’s tongue rough as he went to work.

Sid was so fucking wet, and couldn’t remember when the last time an alpha had taken the time to take him apart like this. That fucking Claude Giroux was the one to do it. He couldn’t find the disgust in him that he would usually bring up with thoughts of Claude.

Finally pleased with his work, Claude pulled back. Sid reeked of Claude’s scent, and even if he showered at his point it would take weeks to wash it all out fully. Sid tried to find it in him to care, that should be something he cared about.

The bed jostled as Claude stripped off his briefs and lined up his dick, pushing in slowly. Sid bit out a strangled moan as Claude did so a little roughly, just allowing Sid enough time to adjust, but maybe not as much as others would normally offer. Sid’s dick was beading pre come, untouched and achingly hard, but Claude had told him not to move his hands. Sid bit his bottom lip hard.

“I want to hear you, Sid.” Claude told him.

“Then fucking earn it.” Sid managed.

Claude smiled, not one to back down from a challenge, and started rocking his hips. Sid hiccupped a sob as Claude’s careful thrusts turned into rough pounding inside of him.

“That’s it, Sid.” Claude praised, rubbing a hand down Sid’s back, before gripping back onto Sid’s hips and ramming his cock deep inside of him.

Sid moaned, hand sliding down to his dick, neglected and needing friction.

Claude caught his wrist and pinned it back onto its place on the bed. Sid groaned, and Claude sighed, “I’m going to make you wait now, Sid.”

Sid closed his eyes and sobbed again.

“Tell me you want it, Sid. Beg for it. I’ll give it to you.” Claude said, and Sid could hear the smile in his voice. He shook his head, not trusting his voice. Claude sighed, “Then you’ll wait.”

Sid shuddered.

Claude’s rhythm picked up and began getting a little erratic. Sid had come untouched in the past, but didn’t want it to come to that now, as he felt himself nearing his orgasm.

“Wait Sid” Claude bit out, thrusts falling out of rhythm entirely.

“I can’t, Claude, please.” Sid moaned, tears threatening as pleasure started building.

Claude kissed his back gently and grabbed Sid's dick, stroking once, then twice. That’s all it took. Sid’s body clenched and spasmed, pleasure overtaking him. He wanted to fall forward, no longer able to hold himself up, but Claude’s bruising hold kept him in place. Claude continued fucking into his spent body, before pulling out at the last minute and jerking off the rest of the way, coming across the expanse of Sid’s back.

With nothing holding him up anymore, Sid collapsed and Claude fell on top of him, panting heavily. After a couple minutes of heavy breathing and the regaining of breathes on both sides, Sid pushed Claude up enough to roll onto his back under Claude. Claude huffed and shoved his face into Sid’s neck, smelling him before licking at his neck. 

Sid groaned. “Can you not leave marks there please?” 

Claude nipped at him before going back to his licking. When he was finished, he sat up in front of Sid, looking down at his work. Sid was covered in bruises, hickeys and scratches, looking tired. Claude ran his fingers across each mark, smiling to himself. Sid just watched, expression blank. Claude smiled up at him, “It literally took everything to not knot inside of you.”

Sid looked down at his softening dick and sighed, “That would have been inappropriate. And awkward.”

Claude snorted. “I fucking know.” He got up and padded over to the bathroom, disappearing for a few moments. Sid heard the tap run. He looked down and sighed, then ran a finger lightly over one of his new bruises, pressing lightly. He dropped his hand quickly as Claude came back into view, but Claude had already caught him.

He grinned widely.

“Oh, shut up.” Sid snapped.

“I didn’t say anything.”

Sid huffed as Claude sat down on the bed.

“You said you didn’t beg.”

Sid snorted. “You were being mean, it doesn’t count.”

Claude wiped him down carefully, paying attention to all of his sore spots, being very thorough. He had already cleaned himself up in the bathroom. Next he produced a tube of cream, covering the worst of Sid’s marks with it just in case. Sid let himself be taken care of, watching the gentle expression on Claude’ face. 

That was, until Claude decided he was done being nurturing and poked hard at one of Sid’s larger bruises. “What the fuck?” Sid bit out.

Claude grinned and poked at another. Sid shook his head, “That’s fucked up, Giroux.”

“G.” Claude corrected.

Sid shook his head, “I already have a ‘G’, you’re not my ‘G’.”

“Malkin.” Claude allowed.

Sid just smiled. Claude hummed. The silence stretched out and Claude started fidgeting, until finally he slapped a hand on his knee and stood. “Well, this has been fun.”

Sid snorted and sat up. “Thanks for ruining my bed.”

Claude smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Sid watched him dress. “Didn’t take you for the gentle type.”

Claude looked insulted. “I take pride in my work.” 

“Good to know.” 

Claude looked over at him, now fully dressed. Sid stood and walked Claude to the door. Claude stopped, his hand on the handle and peered over at him. “This the part were you kiss me goodnight and tell me to get home safe?” 

Sid scoffed, “I don’t care how you get home, just do it now.”

Claude smiled and leaned towards him. Sid should have known better than to expect a kiss as Claude sank his teeth into Sid’s shoulder, making him yelp in surprise. “What the fuck?”

Claude pulled back and smiled, kissing the spot lightly before throwing the door open and offering one last look at Sid. “Night, Cap’.” He called with a grin.

Sid flinched, closing the door behind Claude, thinking of how reckless this whole situation had been. But he smiled softly to himself and locked the door, heading off to shower before climbing into bed.

The next day, Team Canada won gold. Sid and Claude each scored, and while Sid felt bad for his teammate over on team Russia, he still couldn’t help but feel pride towards his current teammates. He didn’t even feel the usual pinch of disgust in seeing Claude in the locker room, didn’t feel the usual glare on the back of his head as he moved around the room. He even allowed himself to be hugged by Claude, feeling a shiver of pleasure as Claude nosed at the bite mark on his shoulder from the night before.

[end]


End file.
